peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 September 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-09-15 ;Comments *Peel plays a session track from Terence Trent D'Arby covering James Brown's Soul Power. *Peel mentions never seeing an episode of Eastenders. *Peel plays four tracks in a row from four flexi's he received. *Peel plays a track from Robert Wyatt's Peel Session EP (this consisted only of Wyatt's September 1974 session) on Strange Fruit Records, his version of Neil Diamond's I'm A Believer. The song was famously covered by the Monkees and was a big hit in 1967. Seven years later, Wyatt's version was issued on a single, was enthused over by Peel and became a UK chart hit. *Peel plays a couple of tracks from Bog-Shed's Brutal LP. Sessions *Dub Sex #2. Recorded: 1987-08-16. Broadcast: 24 August 1987 *Terence Trent D'Arby #1. Recorded: 1987-08-02. Broadcast: 10 August 1987 Tracklisting *Big Black: Bad Penny (LP - Songs About Fucking) Blast First :(JP: 'Not the right thing to say I know, but they sound like The Stranglers at times on that') *Joy Division: 24 Hours (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Terence Trent D'Arby: Soul Power (session) *Bog-Shed: Geoff's Big Problem (LP - Brutal) Shelfish *EPEE MD: You're A Customer (12" - It's My Thing / You're A Customer) Fresh *Little Richie: The Wife You Save (May Be Your Own) (v/a LP - Sound Stage 7 - Southern Soul Brothers) Charly R&B *Dub Sex: Splintered (session) *Hitchcocks: Stuart (shared 7" flexi with Frank Sidebottom - Stuart / Frank's Indie Medley) Not On Label *Hysteria Ward: Vendetta (7" flexi - Vendetta / The Saint) All The Madmen *Egyptian Fringe: You Take Me (v/a 7" flexi - Perturbed Fanzine Flexi) Dustin Gee *Sirens: The End, My Dear? (7" flexi) Henderson *Dag Nasty: Trying (LP - Wig Out At Denkos) Dischord *Bo Diddley: Mr. Krushchev (LP - Bo Diddley) Checker *Dub Sex: Kicking The Corpse Around (session) *Terence Trent D'Arby: Heartbreak Hotel / Mannish Boy (session) *Winston Jarrett: Fear Not (7") Studio One *Screaming Trees: The Pathway (LP - Even If And Especially When) SST *Robert Wyatt: I'm A Believer (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Matt Black & The Coldcut Crew: That Greedy Beat (12" - The Music Maker) Ahead Of Our Time *10,000 Maniacs: My Sister Rose (LP - In My Tribe) Elektra *Dub Sex: Push! (session) :(JP: 'I discovered this week's new chart and was impressed to see that two out of the top three records are records which have been played on this programme and that, a kind of happened a very long time that. At number 3, it's Wipeout, Fat Boys & The Beach Boys and I venture to suggest that I was the first person to play that on national radio from the LP as an import and at number 2, up from 11, it's MARRS or M/A/R/R/S if you rather and Pump Up The Volume. Still at number 1, Rick Astley, Never Gonna Give You Up.') It seems Peel is right, as his earliest play of Wipeout was from the LP on 09 June 1987. *Sophie And Peter Johnston: Television Satellite (LP - Sophie And Peter Johnston) WEA *Seville Featuring Jazzy J: Take A Walk (12") Cutting *Critical Mass: Use Them Or Loose Them (12" - Operation: Dreaming Of Babylon) The Timebox *Bog-Shed: People Equal Greedy (LP - Brutal) Shelfish *Terence Trent D'Arby: Under My Thumb (session) *Culture Shock: Messed Up (LP - Go Wild) Bluurg *Six And Seven-Eighths String Band Of New Orleans: Bei Mir Bist Du Schon (LP - Volume One Of Music U.S.A.) Folkways *Dub Sex: Voice Of Reason (session) *Sugarcubes: Birthday (12") One Little Indian *Ser & Duff: Big Apple Production Vol. III - Genius At Work File ;Name *020A-B2752XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *020A-B2752XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 ;Length *0:58:10 *0:59:49 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2752/1) ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library